Feliz Cumplaños Lily!
by YuuGazerock
Summary: James Potter, na sua maior das intenções, decide fazer uma surpresinha a Lily Evans no seu aniversario.Song fic com a música Feliz Cumplaños do grupo RBD. É uma comédia já que eu não achei ali xD


_**Feliz Cumpleaños**_

**Song Fic com a musica do grupo ****RBD**

Oi pessoas, aqui quem fala é James Potter, o cara mais popular, perfeito, lindo, desejado... (depois de alguns minutos) enfim o cara mais popular de Hogwarts.

Já que tenho esse titulo, nenhuma garota resiste a mim, nenhuma, exceto uma: Lily Evans. E por isso que ela me deixa completamente louco, foi à única, entre muitas, que nem se quer me deu uma chance.

De tanto ela me evitar, me ignorar, me maltratar, me xingar, eu... eu... acabei gamando nela! Sou o cara mais louco por essa garota que reside nesse recinto escolar!

Mas chega uma hora que ninguém agüenta tantos "maus tratos", e maroto, como sou, decidi aprontar uma pequena surpresa no aniversario dela, tenho a leve impressão que ela ira adorar! (Se não notaram, estou sendo irônico.)

Tudo começou... Tá não, esse começo foi MUITO clichê, vou começar de novo.

Uma pequena pausa

OK! Meu plano perfeito aflorou em minha mente (virão como sou culto!) quando soube que Evans estava preparando uma pequena comemoração de aniversario para pessoas chegadas. Chegadas a amigas dela, mas é lógico que eu mais os marotos iríamos nessa festa! (Aluado, você também esta incluso.)

Meu plano consiste... er... bom, não irei revelar meu plano tão rapidamente, vocês irão conhece-lo aos poucos, só posso adiantar que o coração da Evans será servido a mim em uma bandeja de prata! (Rrrr eu sou mau!)

_**Algo especial te preparé**_

_Algo especial te preparei  
** Sé que te vas a sorprender**_

_Sei que vai te supreender**  
En este cumpleaños**_

_Neste aniversário**  
Me comeré tu corazón**_

_Comerei teu coração_

Primeiro de tudo eu precisa saber de umas coisinhas, por exemplo, o local onde ela iria fazer a tal comemoração. Para isso precisava persuadir o elo fraco no grupinho de amigas da Evans, e esse elo fraco no momento era, por uma ótima coincidência, é minha amiga também, Lisa Lefay. Nossa querida Lisa tem uma quedinha por meu grande amigo Almofadinhas, que com uma coragem imensa irá se sacrificar pelo plano e "seduzir" Lisa para que ela nos diga aonde e como entrar na festa da Evans. (Almofadinhas, você não terá margem de se negar a fazê-lo! Ok!)

_- Bom ela está lá, vai lá dizer um oi Almofadinhas. - _disse eu dando uma força para Almofadinhas enquanto observávamos Lisa estudando na biblioteca durante o fim de tarde.

_- É fácil pra você falar, não é você que leva xingões e pontapés cada vez que chego meio metro perto dela! - _retrucou sabiamente Almofadinhas, acho que esqueci de mencionar que Lisa é um clone perfeito da Evans, uma das únicas diferenças era que ela era loira.

_- Ora Almofadinhas! Onde está o cara conquistador e que encara qualquer desafio ein! - _tentei encorajá-lo, ao meu ver Lisa até que o tratava bem comparado a como ela me tratava, principalmente quando mencionava em reatar a nossa "amizade colorida", ela só não joga um sofá em mim porque não consegue erguê-lo.

_- Desafio! - _exclamou Almofadinhas estupefato _- Acha que não teria ganhado esse desafio se fosse uma garota qualquer! Por favor! Você a conhece mais do que ninguém Pontas! Ela é extremamente insuportavelmente certinha, tão certinha que me da náuseas! E o pior de tudo, ela é um clone da Evans. - _continuou a falar Almofadinhas, ou melhor seria desabafar - _E ainda digo mais ela... O que! _- perguntou ele de repente olhando para mim intrigado, já que eu olhava um tanto assustado para um ponto logo atrás dele.

_- Olá Black. - _Lisa decidiu se "anunciar", com um certo tom de irônia, presente em nossa conversa, acho que perdemos ela de vista enquanto discutiamos sobre a própria Lisa.

_- Er... Olá... Li... Lisa. - _cumprimentou Almofadinhas se endireitando automaticamente e coçando a cabeça, por acaso isso seria é um semblante encabulado que vejo em Almofadinhas!

_- Lisa, minha flor! - _decidi intervir, porque pela cara da Lisa ela jogaria Almofadinhas contra todas as estantes da biblioteca e para finalizar o arremessaria para fora do castelo através de uma janela, se possível do andar mais alto _- Como esta nessa manhã tão gloriosa?_

_- Oi Pontas. - _cumprimentou-me Lisa sem nenhuma vontade - _Estou bem, mas devo lhe informar que já são 18:30 da noite. - _completou ela com sarcasmo, ela podia ser uma das minhas melhores amigas, mas odiava quando me respondia daquele jeito.

_- Ah qual é Lisinha! Não seja má assim. - _disse me aproximando mais dela e a abraçando pelos ombros ficando assim lado a lado com ela _- Você sabe que moras em meu coração, né? - _continuei com um olhar irresistível de cachorrinho abandonado _- E você também pode se gabar por ai em ser a garota que inaugurou o Pontas aqui! FIque feliz!_

_- Pontas, ser a garota que "inaugurou" você? - _perguntou ela de novo com aquele tom de sarcasmo insuportável _- Isso não é algo que eu me orgulhe! Não mesmo!_

_- Au... - _sussurrou Almofadinhas entre risinhos abafados, grande melhor amigo que eu tenho não acham! Com um amigo como esse, que me defende sempre que preciso, para que inimigos?

_- Como a pobre garota que teve a infeliz sorte de "inaugurar" o Black também deve estar extremamente arrependida!_

_- Ei, ei, não me meta na discussão de vocês dois! - _disse Almofadinhas, que agora estava perdendo o controle, hm isso vai ser interessante _- Vim para cá arrastado pelo Pontas! E também tinha que pegar alguns livros, ok!_

_- Ahhh, então esses livros tem haver com "Poções para impotência"? - _perguntou ela dando uma grande alfinetada no Almofadinhas que ficara extremamente raivoso, parecia estrangular Lisa com os olhos.

_- Bom, bom queridos amigos, Lisa viemos em paz! - _disse me metendo na frente de Lisa assim impedindo a chacina que estava acontecendo na troca de olhar dos dois _- Só quero te pedir uma coisinha. - _fui direto ao ponto com um belo sorriso, ela não podia resistir a isso.

_- Se for saber onde vai ser a festa da Lily, pode esquecer Pontas! - _disse ela abrindo um sorriso e ao mesmo tempo eu desfazia o meu.

_- Ah Lisa qual é? Você sabe o quanto eu te amo não sabe! - _comecei a apelar para a chantagem emocional _- Quando éramos crianças e brincávamos no seu jardim, como foi lindo o no..._

_- Vai ser na torre de Astronomia, sábado às 16 horas, satisfeito?_

_- Muito! - _respondi a ela que estava com uma fúria de dar gosto, ela não agüentava me ouvir falando aos quatro ventos o quanto nos conhecemos.

Depois disso Lisa decidiu sair de perto de mim, antes que eu resolvesse começar tudo de novo, mas quando ela passou por Almofadinhas ela parou por alguns instantes.

_- Odeio você... - _sussurram sincronizados trocando olhares, que pra mim, de ódio não tinha nada.

_- Bom depois de você sobreviver a temível mostra Lefay, que tal perguntar o que estou tramando na minha cabecinha extremamente inteligente?_

_- Se te conheço bem, deve estar pensando em convidar uma das garotas que Evans detesta para ir com você, e se possível vai dar em cima de todas as amigas da Evans que tem uma queda por você, e tudo isso bem na frente dela, estou certo? - _deduziu Almofadinhas, olhando para porta de onde Lisa saiu.

_- Ah! Como você é inteligente Almofadinhas? – _dei os parabéns ele e comecei a andar para fora da biblioteca _- Agora vamos convidar alguém._

_- Deixa eu adivinhar quem você vai chamar... - _disse Almofadinhas com cara de pensativo _- Hm... Perks?_

_- Você me surpreende cada dia mais! Vamos nessa!_

E assim saímos da biblioteca rumo a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, atrás do meu mais novo alvo temporário, Sarah Perks.

_**Verás que mal me comportaré**_

_Verás que mal me comportarei**  
A tus amigas me ligaré**_

_A tuas amigas eu ligarei**  
En este cumpleaños**_

_E neste aniversário**  
Voy a intentar que sea el peor**_

_Vou desejar que seja o pior_

Quando cheguei na torre, sim cheguei porque cheguei sozinho pois Almofadinhas realmente tinha trabalhos de escola para serem feitos, logo vi Perks sentada no típico sofá de sempre, lendo um livro mais grosso do que o que eu tinha a visto lendo a algum tempo.

O que dizer de Sarah Perks? Ela é inteligente, muito inteligente (se Aluado não estivesse namorado, juro que empurraria Perks para ele! Os dois são idênticos!), por isso acho que Evans não gosta dela, porque ela a desafia a ser melhor e sempre põe em risco o seu cetro e coroa de melhor aluna do nosso ano.

Se ela é feia? Eu acho que não, ela é bem "atribuída" na verdade, olhos castanhos amendoados, longos cabelos lisos e castanhos, um corpinho violão de dar inveja a qualquer garota, sem contar no par de pernas que ela tem, maravilhosos! Eu mesmo me surpreendo porque nunca tentei nada com ela, talvez porque ela tenha namorado desde o 4º ano, se bem que isso nunca me impediu antes eu sei, quem sabe o que me impediu foi que o namorado dela, um aluno da Corvinal, fosse um total e perfeito armário, ainda bem que já se formou, assim não corro o risco de passar um mês na ala hospitalar.

_- Olá Perks. - _cumprimente-a me aproximando e me sentando no sofá logo a frente dela.

_- Potter... - _respondeu ela, nem mesmo erguendo os olhos do livros, mencionei que ela era uma garota muito difícil?

_- Não sei se você sabe, mas a Evans vai fazer uma festinha de aniversario para ela... Queria saber se gostaria de me acompanhar na festa?_

_- Festa da Evans? - _perguntou ela admirada finalmente abaixando o livro _- Pensei que ela não gostasse de mim? Nunca entendi direito o porque..._

_- Bom pelo que ouvi, ela quer que você vá! - _respondi dando de ombros, sou um ótimo ator!

_- Ok! Eu vou com você então... - _respondeu ela com um leve sorriso e logo voltando para a sua leitura.

Ah como tudo esta indo tão bem... Então decidi relaxar um pouco na poltrona em que estava, mas quando recostei a minha cabeça para assim dar uma ligeira cochilada, eis que entra os meus desejados cabelos ruivos, com suas fiéis escudeiras, Katy, namorada de Lupin (ele levou muita sorte!), Alice, Roberta, irmão de Katy, e... ué alguém ta faltando aqui, onde será que está Lisa!

Fiquei admirado de não encontrar Lisa junto com o grupo inseparável, tanto que não notei que fiquei encarando a trupe de garotas por algum tempo, só notei quando Evans parou na minha frente com os braços cruzados.

_- O que está olhando Potter? - _perguntou ela erguendo a sobrancelha.

_- O que não posso mais olhar e contemplar sua beleza, meu mais belo moranguinho?_

_- Moranguinho uma ova! - _ah hoje foi um record, demorou 2 minutos para ela começar a ralhar comigo _- Fique sabendo que a moranguinho aqui já tem dono! - _continuou ela erguendo irritantemente o nariz que já era muito empinado.

_- Dono? - _perguntei admirado, dessa eu não sabia _- Como assim dono?_

_- Ah você não soube? - _perguntou ela com um tom muito do irônico ainda por cima fingindo estar com pena _- Estou namorando querido. Com Clark Mealttown, sabe aquele bonitão jogador da Lufa-Lufa?_

_- O que com o orelha de abano? - _perguntei abismado, como ela poderia ter trocado eu, a perfeição, pela versão personificada de um elefante africano!

_- Pro seu governo as orelhas dele são lindas..._

_- Oh! São uma belezura! - _intrometeu-se a santa Roberta rindo-se do comentário besta da amiga, que tentava manter uma pose de superiora pra cima de mim.

_- Vamos subir! - _disse ela virando as costas, devo mencionar que Roberta é a versão feminina de Almofadinhas quando se trata em ajudar as amigas.

_- James? - _chamou-me Katy se aproximando.

_- Sim jovem senhorita Aluado, o que deseja?_

_- Bom... sabe é que precisamos de ajuda..._

_- Ajuda?_

_- Sim, Lily enlouqueceu!_

_- Como assim enlouqueceu? - _perguntei preocupado.

_- Sabe ele começou a namorar com esse garoto, mas ela não gosta dele, nem um pouquinho! Esta enganando a si mesma! - _disse Katy também preocupada _- E o garoto é um porco chauvinista! Você precisa tirar ela das garras dele, antes que aconteça algo que não gostaríamos..._

_- Katy! - _gritou a voz esganiçada da ruiva do topo da escada _- Você não vem?_

_- Já estou indo! - _respondeu Katy, o anjo salvador, literalmente ela era um anjo, grandes olhos azuis e pele branquinha com longos cabelos negros, realmente Aluado ganhou na loteria! _- Lhe desejo sorte! Vai precisar... - _disse ela não agüentando o riso e sumindo escada a cima.

_- Como a Evans é tapada! - _falei para mim mesmo.

Realmente a mula que ela chama de "namorado" realmente não tinha uma boa fama em Hogwarts, todas as garotas que passaram por ele sempre disseram que ele era um grosso, literalmente um cavalo, ou melhor um jumento por causa do tamanho das orelhas.

Agora o meu objetivo era mostrar a Evans que não adiantava me enganar, pois sabia que ela não me detestava tanto assim, vou fazer com que essa farsa acabe, não me importo se use jogo sujo, ou não me chamo James Potter!

_**Ya no quiero que me finjas mas amor**_

_Já não quero que me finjas mais amor**  
Mientras que me engañas sin razón**_

_Enquanto que me engana sem razão**  
Es por eso que esta farsa ya se acabó**_

_É por isso que esta farsa já se acabo bye bye**  
Bye bye, Feliz cumpleaños...**_

_Feliz aniversário_

Ah, finalmente o esperado final de semana do aniversário da Evans, sinceramente acho que essa semana conspirou contra mim, além de passar muito devagar tirei um grande e redondo zero na prova do Professor Bins, oh vida cruel!

_- Por que esta com esse sorriso na cara Pontas? – _perguntou Aluado me observando sobre o Profeta Diário.

_- Hoje é um grande dia caro Aluado, minha doce e suculenta vingança esta pronta para ser posta em prática! – _respondi comendo uma grande garfada de uma mistura indefinida de bacon e ovos.

_- Nem quero ficar a par desse plano lunático! – _disse Aluado voltando sua atenção para o jornal e tomando um grande gole de suco de abóbora.

_- Ué... Por que não Aluadinho? – _perguntei com um ar astuto _– Se até a sua doce e adorável Katy vai me ajudar..._

_- O QUE? – _gritou ele involuntariamente engasgando com o suco recém tomado _– Como assim ela vai te ajudar?_

_- Na verdade, ela não vai me ajudar, ela que me pediu ajuda. – _respondi, e como não fui muito esclarecedor resolvi continuar, já que pela cara do Aluado ele continuava com uma completa incógnita sobre a cabeça – _Ela me pediu para colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça da Evans..._

_- Opa! 'Pera lá! – _disse Aluado largando o jornal em cima da mesa – _Desde quando você tem moral para colocar juízo na cabeça de alguém?_

_- Vou ignorar isso. – _e realmente ignorei, ta certo que não sou um exemplo de pessoa comportada, mas eu tenho a capacidade de "dar" juízo a alguém não acham? – _Já que Evans pirou em namorar com o Elefante Africano Encarnado!_

_- Bom dia! – _cumprimentou Katy com um lindo sorriso branco e com aqueles olhos azuis cintilantes que chamavam a atenção de qualquer um, até de mim, convenhamos que Aluado realmente é muito seleto com as suas namoradas, demora, mas quando fica com uma, ele sempre pega as mais bonitas e meigas, sortudo...

_- Ah! Bom dia! – _cumprimentou rapidamente Aluado, com uma cara de total e completo bobo, dando um beijinho rápido em Katy e dando espaço para que ela se sentasse.

_- Bom dia Srta, Aluado. – _cumprimentei.

_- Vocês viram a Lisa? Estou procurando ela faz um tempo..._

_- Não à vi... – _respondi pensativo, seguido por Aluado que também não tinha visto Lisa _– E... Onde esta o Almofadinhas...? – _perguntei notando a falta das costumeiras e familiares alfinetadas do meu querido amigo.

_- Mas você não a viu nem mesmo antes de sair do dormitório? – _perguntou Aluado, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

_- Não, ela já tinha saído quando eu e as meninas saímos. – _respondeu Katy, olhando em volta com preocupação – _As outras meninas nem me preocupo, já que Beta esta com Jake, Alice esta com Frank, Lara veio comigo até aqui e esta sentada a mesa da Corvinal e Lily continua meio descerebrada... mas continua um pouco sã._

_- Não se preocupe Srta. Aluado, logo Evans vai voltar a ser a ruivinha de sempre... eu te garanto. – _disse eu perdendo meu olhar no meu belo moranguinho, mas minha visão fora ofuscada por dois grandes pares de sombreiros, que logo percebi serem as orelhas do Mealttown, que tapava toda a visão que tinha de Evans.

Bom depois de conseguir finalmente tirar aquela cena grotesca de minha mente usando meus fabulosos planos como escudo, vi como o tempo voa quando esta se divertindo e já estava na hora da festa da Evans, corri para o dormitório para me arrumar, afinal por ser essa perfeição que sou tenho que ser bem cheiroso não?

Me arrumei como um raio para esperar minha adorável acompanhante, Sarah. Ela não demorou a chegar, estava vestida casualmente, nada de muito espalhafatoso ou coisa do gênero, não que isso não tenha me agradado, pelo contrario, tinha achado ela muito linda, com certeza a altura de seu acompanhante.

_- Esta muito bonita Sarah. –_ disse, tinha que fazer uma média com ela não é?

_- Ah obrigado Potter. – _respondeu ela com um sorriso _– Você esta... esta... como sempre. – _continuou ela, parece que não impressionei.

_- Então... Vamos? – _perguntei a ela com aquele meu belo sorriso sem defeitos.

_- Claro. – _respondeu ela apenas indo na frente sem ao menos suspirar, efeito colateral muito comum quando as garotas recebem um sorriso meu.

Caminhamos calmamente em direção a torre de astronomia, Perks parecia não estar muito afim de papo então fiquei na minha enquanto ela andava um pouco mais a frente.

Fiquei pensando em como executar meu plano, já que teoricamente estaria sozinho em tudo, Aluado estava colado em Katy e Almofadinhas possivelmente agarrado em algum rabo de saia qualquer.

_- Bom chegamos. – _disse ficando lado a lado a Perks.

_- Olha não precisa ficar grudado em mim se não quiser._

_- Como assim? – _será que meu plano havia vazado?

_- Eu não sou trouxa Potter, sei muito bem que você me convidou para vir com você porque quer fazer ciúmes ou deixar com raiva uma certa ruivinha popular que por acaso mora na mesma casa que você. – _disse ela com um sorriso.

_- Bom, eu tentei não é? – _disse eu um tanto encabulado, era a primeira vez que uma garota me "pegava" assim.

_- Tudo bem, foi por esse motivo que eu aceitei. – _respondeu ela dando de ombros e colocando as mãos na cintura _– Foi por isso que aceitei vir com você, pelo simples fato de que não havia segundas, nem terceiras e muito menos quartas intenções vindas desse convite. – _continuou ela andando em direção a porta da sala de astronomia _– Acha mesmo que eu tendo o namorado que tenho, iria trocar aquele corpão por esse seu magricelinho? Nunca querido! _– acabando comigo, ela entrou na festa.

Depois de me recuperar da "bordoada" resolvi entrar na festa também, fiquei surpreso porque, pra mim, aquilo não parecia nem um pouquinho com um festa de verdade. Todos estavam parados formando grupinhos tendo conversas paralelas, uma musiquinha chata tocava de fundo, parecia mais um velório do que um aniversário. Andei um pouco para dar uma olhada geral na situação, realmente as coisas estavam um tanto paradas, então o que fazer? Olhei em volta e percebi que todas as integrantes do grupinho musical da escola, As Esqusitonas, estavam no recinto.

_- E ai Mei? – _disse me aproximando de uma delas, uma oriental muito bonita, com longos cabelos negros presos em uma trança muito bem feita, vestia um traje que, para mim, parecia ser tradicional do país de onde ela vem, que estava parada próximo a mesa de aperitivos, que cá entre nós não foram bem escolhidos.

_- James! – _ela me cumprimentou com um sorriso, parecia um tanto entediada _– O que você faz por aqui? Pensei que Lily não tinha te convidado._

_- E não me convidou! – _respondi a ela com um risinho sarcástico _– Mas me diga, o que esta achando da festa?_

_- Ah, bem... – _disse ela se aproximando, parecia que não queria que ninguém ouvisse _– Um tanto chata, mas é melhor não falar nada pra ruivinha se não ela me expulsa daqui. – _confessou ela também rindo um pouco.

_- Por que não estão tocando? – _perguntei como quem não quer nada, sabia muito bem que Evans não gostava muito de som alto e agitação _– É tão legal as músicas de vocês... – _completei pegando um petisco, uma coisa meio estranha em cima de uma espécie de torrada.

_- Ah, pra falar a verdade, não tenho idéia..._

_- Então porque não tocam? – _aticei vou amar ver a cara da ruivinha quando ver a balburdia começar _– Pelo menos vai agitar um pouco esse velório._

_- É verdade... – _respondeu ela, que parecia ter gostado muito da idéia, já que estampava um grande sorriso nos lábios _– Vou chamar as garotas._

Rapidamente Mei juntou todas as integrantes do grupo, Katy e Roberta também faziam parte do grupo, então você me pergunta, qual o nome das outras duas? Boa pergunta, nunca me interessei pelo restante do grupo mesmo. Fiquei em um canto apreciando um pedaço da minha doce vitória e observando as garotas saírem da sala para, provavelmente, pegar os seus instrumentos musicais, sabia que Evans ia ficar uma arara, porque detestava muito mesmo agitações.

_- Por que essa cara de triunfa Pontas? – _perguntou Aluda, depois de ser "abandonado" por Katy.

_- Ah! Caro Aluado lhe digo, que essa festa esta apenas começando..._

_- Ah, então por isso as meninas saíram feito loucas daqui? Descobriram o que irá aprontar?_

_- Não, não seu tolo, elas não serão a conseqüência das minhas ações, mas sim farão parte delas._

_- Esta inspirado hoje, pelo que vejo._

_- Sim, peguei um pouco da sua infinita sabedoria Aluado e estou usando a meu favor._

_- Acho melhor eu me proteger. – _disse ele tomando uma espécie de bebida meio rosada e pela cara dele não parecia nada boa.

_- Marotos, como estão? – _perguntou Almofadinhas também se juntando ao grupo.

_- Com tédio. – _respondeu Aluado cruzando os braços.

_- Saboreando o começo do meu plano. – _respondi com um sorriso triunfante.

_- Ué Pontas, onde esta a Perks? – _perguntou Almofadinhas com seu notável senso de observação arrancando o sorriso da minha cara com total sucesso.

_- Me deu um gelo e esta se "divertindo" na festa._

_- Nossa! Acho que isso é uma mancha negra no seu currículo e ela vai ficar bem do ladinho da Evans._

_- Hahaha, engraçadinho. – _respondi ao comentário com grande desprazer, realmente Almofadinhas precisa de uma garota! Ta enchendo com esse jeito de mau amado.

_- Olha as garotas chegaram. – _disse Aluado indo em direção as garotas que entravam com os instrumentos e microfones a tira colo.

Mais ou menos no centro da sala Mei empunhou a varinha e conjurou um palco pequeno, mas que cabia perfeitamente todas elas e os instrumentos. Rapidamente arrumaram tudo e começaram a testar o som, estranhamente a grande cabeleira de tocha não veio abrindo caminho entre o povo para ralhar com a garota, será que ela não estava na torre?

_- Oi gente! – _cumprimentou Katy ao microfone _– Bom, como essa festa estava meio morta, decidimos trazer ela de volta a vida com um pouco de música de qualidade! – _continuou ela sendo ovacionada pela galera presente _– Espero que curtam o nosso show! Vamos agitar galeraaa!_

Depois dessa "agitada" inicial, as meninas começaram a tocar um som bem agitado, não conhecia muito a música, mas conhecia o refrão, pelo que me lembro foi Roberta que a escreveu, o refrão era mais ou menos assim: "_**Keep your hands out my man**/Fique com as mãos longe do meu homem, **The boy is my**/O garoto é meu, **Don't you understan?**/Você não entedeu?_", no meu ponto de vista, quando ela escreveu essa música não estava nem um pouquinho feliz com Jake.

_- Mas o que...? – _disse Lily um tanto surpresa com a "bagunça" instalada na sua festa de aniversário.

_- Pelo menos agora as pessoas estão se divertindo. – _disse Lisa aparecendo logo atrás dela com algumas sacolas, parecia que as duas foram buscar mais comida pra abastecer a mesa de aperitivos, sinceramente eu acho que elas saíram só porque nem elas agüentavam a festa.

Quando vi que meu amado moranguinho havia chegado, resolvi pedir para que as meninas tocassem uma música bem especial para ela, então andei até Mei e falei no ouvido dela a música que queria que elas tocassem.

_- O que ELE esta fazendo aqui? – _perguntou ela enraivecida, sem querer consegui escutar a exclamação dela e me virei em sua direção, dei um aceno com a mão e um grande sorriso, estilo daqueles caras idiotas que fazem esse tipo de cumprimento espalhafatoso tentando serem legais mas na verdade pagam o maior mico, mas como eu sou um cara legal desde nascença esse tipo de coisa feita por mim soa engraçado aos demais.

_- Acho que ele se sentiu convidado, já que você convidou Lupin, Black e Pettegrew. – _respondera Lisa largando as sacolas em uma mesa próxima _– Pettegrew é o único doido a comer essa comida.. – _sussurrou ela.

_- O que você disse? – _perguntou Lily um pouco alterada _– Deixa pra lá! Convidei Lupin porque ele é namorado da Katy e meu companheiro de monitorado, Pettegrew porque ele sozinho não faz mau a uma mosca e Black... bom o Black... eu convidei porque, mesmo todos dizendo que não, ele é um cara legal, no fundo, bem lá no fundinho ele é um cara legal. – _disse Lily cruzando os braços e começando a andar.

Quando ela chegou bem na frente do palco, que alias era onde eu a queria, as meninas começaram a melodia da musica pro meu moranguinho.

_- Essa música foi especialmente pedida por James Potter para a nossa querida aniversariante! – _disse alegremente Katy ao microfone.

_**Algo especial te preparé**_

_Algo especial te preparei  
** Sé que te vas a sorprender**_

_Sei que vai te supreender**  
En este cumpleaños**_

_Neste aniversário**  
Me comeré tu corazón**_

_Comerei teu coração..._

A cara que ela fez foi impagável, imperdível, insubstituível, todos os "veis" possíveis e imagináveis, foi um misto de surpresa, ódio e algo não identificável, foi o auge da festa com toda a certeza. Ela ficou imóvel, ali bem na frente do palco, escutando a música até o final, simplesmente petrificada.

Estava me sentindo o máximo, até tinha tido coragem de beber aquela coisa que chamam de bebida que estava sendo servida na festa, mas quando me virei para pegar um copo percebo que a música para de repente, pensei que a Evans tinha subido no palco para interromper a música, já tinha até começado a rir, mas para a minha surpresa não é a voz da minha moranguinho que ouço mas sim do Almofadinhas.

_- Por fa... favor, a atenção de vocês. – _disse Almofadinhas com a voz completamente empapada, não acreditei, mas ele estava completamente bêbado _– Eu queria di.. dizer umas palavras, são pequeninhas eu xuro! – _continuou ele com o copo na mão e cambaleando.

Demorei alguns minutos para associar o que estava acontecendo, Almofadinhas bêbado... realmente era algo muito novo para mim, ele nunca chegara a esse nível de bebedeira, pelo menos em publico, claro que apenas entre nós já era outra história. Olhei rapidamente para Aluado, ele também parecia chocado com que via, um Almofadinhas lutando para ficar de pé e não ser tirado do palco pelas garotas, ele logo retribui meu olhar e ambos começamos a andar em direção ao palco.

_- Me deixa! – _disse Almofadinhas agarrado ao microfone e se desvencilhandode Katy e Roberta _– Eu, olha eu... – _continuou ele meio fora de si apontando para si mesmo _– Só quero faser uma declaraxão, uma declaraxãozinha pequinininha assim ó! – _disse ele fazendo um gesto com a mão.

_- Mas o que deu nele? – _perguntei a mim mesmo olhando assustado para a cena, meu pequeno presente a Evans teria que esperar.

_- "Voxês" conhexem uma garota, ela é muito má! Muito má! – _começou ele a falar _– Ela feriu esse pobre cachorrinho, com palavras rudes é! Ela dixe que não me ama, não quer eu não, diz que faço ela sofrer, mas amar muito ela eu, muito! – _continuou ele meio que começando a chorar, o que diabos estava acontecendo com Almofadinhas?

Antes que ele desse mais vexame o tiramos do palco, naquele estado ele não conseguiria derrubar o Rabicho.

_- Aluado leva ele pra torre ou pra algum lugar sei lá, já estou indo ajudar. – _disse para Aluado, que logo tirou Almofadinhas de cena, e eu, bom, precisava dispersar o povo _– Bom gente, sinto muito pelo que meu caro Almofadinhas acabou de fazer, por favor continuem a festa! – _disse alegremente com um sorriso _– Continuem tocando pelo amor de Merlin, já vou resolver esse problema peludo... – _disse para as garotas, incentivando-as a tocar _– E dessa vez não é o Aluado. – _disse para mim mesmo quando já estava longe dos ouvidos de todos.

Sai da torre e comecei a andar pelos corredores como um hipogrifo desembestado, quando comecei a caminhar pelo corredor próximo a sala de Astronomia escutei um pequeno resmungo, pareciam soluços. Caminhei em direção ao som, sim eu sei, Almofadinhas precisava da minha ajuda, mas eu sou maroto logo sou muito curioso, decidi ir atrás desse som, que pra mim agora parecia muito com um choro.

Seguindo os choramingos, vi que vinham de uma vertente do corredor, que servia de atalho para o quarto andar, era um tanto escuro não conseguia enxergar por onde andava, estava apertando os olhos quando chutei alguma coisa e por incrível que pareça essa coisa respondeu.

_- Ei olha por onde anda... – _disse ela com voz pastosa, quase nem reconheci tanto que demorei até perceber que era Evans que estava chorando sentada e escondida ali.

_- O que faz aqui nesse escuro? – _disse com um certo tom de carinho e preocupação e me sentando ao lado dela.

_- Não é da sua conta. – _disse ela abraçando os joelhos e afastando-se um pouco _– Quer saber, na verdade tem sim! Por que você sempre faz essas coisas? Sempre destrói tudo que eu acho que é legal, ou estou curtindo, nem meu aniversário você perdôo Potter! Por que? Me responde!_

_- Já te disse isso um milhão de vezes Evans, simplesmente porque eu te amo e quero uma chance._

_- Ha! Ta legal, você acha que eu sou o que? Uma de suas tietes? Não mesmo Potter, eu tenho amor próprio, não quero ser só um objeto nas suas mãos, obrigada!_

_- E quem te garante que você vai ser como as outras? – _estava realmente falando sério naquela hora, essa é uma ocasião rara.

_- As centenas de garotas que eu vi chorando por sua causa, ou porque você simplesmente deu um fora nelas ou porque as largou completamente apaixonadas! – _disse ela um tanto alterada, estava começando a perder o controle, por um lado isso é bom _– Por que você não me deixa Potter?_

_- Porque é com você com quem eu vou casar e ter pequenos Pottersinhos correndo por uma bela casa branquinha cercada por uma linda cerca viva, bem verde, que nem os seus olhos._

_- Para com essas brincadeiras por favor!_

_- Não estou brincando. – _disse eu me virando para encará-la, pelo menos tentar, porque aquele corredor era muito escuro mesmo.

_- Me diz sinceramente por que faz essas coisas comigo? O que foi que eu te fiz?_

_- Bom, o porque de eu fazer essas coisas eu já disse, te amo e quero uma chance, e o que foi que você me fez... hm... vamos ver... – _respondi fingindo pensar _– Foi a única que roubou o coração maroto que não esta mais dentro desse peito, por isso que dispenso tantas garotas, como dar a elas uma coisa que não é mais minha. Acredite em mim Evans, você é diferente, a única que grita comigo, que não suspira quando eu passo, não parece uma idiota deixando tudo cair quando eu simplesmente digo um "oi", você é especial, e é isso que quero tanto para mim, entendeu?_

_- Entender... humpf... – _respondeu ela com um tom irônico, sabem eu deveria exercitar o meu lado honesto e compreensivo as vezes, assim pelo menos as pessoas não ficariam todas cheias de duvidas sobre se eu estou falando sério ou não.

_- Qual é Evans! O que mais eu tenho que fazer para você acreditar em mim? Pendurar o seu projeto de namorado pelas orelhas em um dos portas bandeiras do salão principal? Eu faço! Ou virar aquela coisa trouxa... como se chama? Ah! "Padrerico", é! "padrerico" eu viro um se você quiser! - _comecei a falar muito rápido, um monte de coisas que poderia fazer para com que ela acreditasse, de tão rápido nem percebi que ela começara a rir da minha cara.

_- Para, para Potter! – _disse ela rindo e o que parecia para mim enxugar uma lagrima de tanto que riu das minhas loucas idéias – _Ai, ai... – _suspirou ela _– Realmente, tenho que admitir, você é muito convincente..._

_- Eu sou! Eu sou? – _perguntei surpreso.

_- Sim, é sim. – _respondeu ela me olhando com, podem acreditar, carinho _– Sabe, minhas amigas sempre diziam que eu só estava fazendo birra, que ficava me fazendo de difícil por besteira e que gostava de sofrer vendo você agarrado com outra. – _continuou ela abraçando novamente os joelhos _– E, devo admitir, elas tinham razão. Eu sempre me repreendi por ficar pensando em você. "O que será que ele esta fazendo? Será que esta bem?", me lembro muito bem aquele acidente que você sofreu jogando quadribol no quinto ano, você ficou inconsciente por dois dias, eu não sosseguei até ir lá te ver, ver se estava realmente tudo bem, te visitei os dois dias, fiquei horas vendo você dormir. Incrível como é bonito até quando dormi... – _continuou ela recostando a cabeça no joelhos, e você pergunta: " Oh, paspalhão, por que não agarrou ela cara?" Pois é até hoje eu me pergunto isso, parecia que naquele momento fiquei completamente petrificado e sem palavras, incrível não? _– Acho que esta na hora de parar com essa birra de uma vez... – _quando eu percebi ela já estava me beijando, foi mágico, nunca beijei uma garota como ela, fiquei alguns minutos sem reação, mas logo já a envolvi em um abraço e prolonguei o beijo, realmente valeu a pena todo o esforço.

_- Eu... Eu... – _foram as únicas palavras que pronunciei no momento após o beijo, realmente meu cérebro parou por completo de funcionar.

_- Você... Você...? – _perguntou ela com um grande sorriso e com aqueles olhos enormemente verdes me encarando _– Ficou sem palavras senhor James Potter? – _como podem ver, já começamos muito bem, ela tirando uma com a minha cara, pode?

_- Eu sou a pessoa mais feliz de TODO o mundo! – _disse finalmente a abraçando fortemente _– Isso me lembra de sábias palavras... Merlin! Esqueci o Almofadinhas! – _disse a largando e me levantando rapidamente.

_- Grandes sabias palavras, me sinto inspirada. – _disse ela se levantando e limpando um pouco as vestes que ficaram sujas de poeira.

_- Não, não eram essas, é que esqueci completamente o nosso cachorrinho embriagado._

_- Ah! Sim, será que ele esta bem? – _perguntou ela um tanto preocupada, ai tão linda a minha moranguinho.

_- Não sei, ele estava completamente estranho, não percebemos que ele estava de fossa... Isso é muito estranho... – _disse eu pensando com os meus botões _– Se importa se eu ir lá vê-lo?_

_- Não, tudo bem. – _respondeu ela com um sorriso _– Entendo como é, passamos a mesma coisa com a Lisa, ela também passou por esse pequeno momento de embriagues._

_- Passou é? Nossa que estranho..._

_- É mesmo. – _disse ela cruzando os braços.

Logo a abracei e dei mais um longo beijo, não queria deixá-la, não agora que estamos juntos, finalmente! Merlin, como foi difícil!

_- Ah... James? – _disse ela me chamando, ahhh como era bom escutar ela chamando o meu nome!

_- Hmm? – _perguntei com a cabeça colada na cabeça dela de olhos fechados.

_- Você não estava de saída? – _perguntou ela dando uma risadinha abafada.

_- Ah! É mesmo! – _respondi com uma cara de bobo a soltando e começando a correr _– Ah! Quase me esqueci. – _disse dando meia volta e correndo em direção a Lily _– Eu te amo Lily Evans! _– disse em um tom um tanto alto.

_**Algo especial te preparé**_

_Algo especial te preparei**  
Sé que te vas a sorprender**_

_Sei que vai te supreender**  
En este cumpleaños**_

_E neste aniversario**  
Voy a intentar que sea el peor...**  
Vou desejar que seja o pior_

_- E... – _disse a abraçando e logo a soltando e começando a correr, quando cheguei a uma certa distancia gritei _– FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!_

_**Happy Birthday to you...**_

_**N/A:**_

_**OIIIIIII Pessoas que ainda não desistiram disso aqui!**_

_**Sim eu voltei n.n, logo irei trazer capítulos e fics novas juro!**_

_**Gracias em especial para Day-Chan (Honoka-San) e Sarah Perks por betarem a fic, muchas gracias muchachas n.n**_

_**Ah sim quase ia me esquecendo, essa fic é em duas partes, uma com o nosso querido cervo como centro e a outra com o nosso adorado cachorrino embreagado, e vai explicar tudinho, incluindo o porque da bebedeira e pra quem era a tal declaração etc. n.n, apesar que já esta um tanto claro xD **_

_**Bjoos e me deixem rewies lol**_


End file.
